


At Least He's Trying.

by Holly55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a thing that i thought of late one night and decided to write it down. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least He's Trying.

“So…I’m assuming you’re a virgin?” She said bluntly. You almost stumbled backwards at her words, though, her assumption was correct. It was a little embarrassing to admit to people, and that was probably one of the reasons you never got in a relationship with anyone. You knew it wasn’t helping your situation in the slightest, but in all honesty, as long as you didn’t have to admit that to anyone, you were fine. But, alas, here we are in the same predicament you wanted to avoid. See where feelings get you? 

“Um…Y-yeah..” You stutter clumsily in response, a bit of a blush spreading on your cheeks as you glance to the side for anything to look at besides her face. She let out a small chuckle, then reached up and placed a palm on your cheek, stroking your skin with her thumb in a way that almost makes you purr. 

“I can tell.” She smirked, leaning up and pecking your lips. Damn, was it really that obvious?

“You don’t really seem to know what it is you’re doing. Though, you’re trying, and I’ll give you points for that.” She laughed again, making you give a slight frown. 

“Hey, like you said, I’m trying…” You mumble. She smiled at you and placed her arms around your neck, leaning back against the bed that you had her almost pinned to. 

“I know. But I can’t help but feel like you could use a few pointers, hm?” Her smile widened the tiniest bit, making you narrow your eyes at her a little. 

“What…Do you mean?” You shifted a little, feeling like you had been stuck in one place for too long. You were getting a little anxious; not so much needy, but you just really wanted to get on with it. She sighed softly and rolled her eyes at you, flicking the back of your head with her nails. 

“What I mean is, you need to be taught just how to do this. It seems like you’re not really getting off on it either.” That made your cheeks burn. 

“H-Hey-“ 

“Don’t try and deny it.” She said, placing a finger against your lips. Smirking even more now, she leaned close, that or she had pulled your head down a little more, you couldn’t really tell. 

“Now shush and lie down. I’m going to help you.” You swallowed hard and did as told, moving off of her and instead, lying down when she had sat up. You didn’t really know how to place yourself, making you feel even more stupid and awkward, and deciding that you didn’t really like it down here. It made you feel vulnerable and weak; two things that you hated feeling. 

“..I don’t like this.” You mumble to her, watching as she sat up on her knees in front of you. 

“Why not?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

“It feels…Weird.” You said, not really being able to find the right words anymore. She rolled her eyes a little and glanced down as you moved your knees up. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t like it..” 

“You will soon, trust me.” She chuckled, placing her hands on your knees and moving them apart a bit. You blushed again, watching her. 

“W-What are you-?”

“Shh. I told you to shush, didn’t I?” You nod a little, shutting your mouth. She smiled again, sliding her hands slowly down the insides of your thighs. 

“Good. Now, put your hands over your head, okay?” You shiver a little at the feel of her hands, but do what she instructs nonetheless. You move your hands above your head, blushing harder as you feel even more vulnerable. She continued to rub her hands up and down your inner thighs teasingly slow. You shivered a little every time she got closer to your bulge, keeping back your moans of pleasure as she looked you over.  


"Hm…What to do with you…” She pondered aloud, continuing to watch how you tensed every time her hands moved nearer to that one spot. Suddenly, she stopped, her hands resting at the middle of your inner thighs. She then leaned forward and slowly pushed up your shirt, dragging her lips and tongue across your lower stomach. You bit your lip a little, tensing up again as she spread light, teasing kissing over your skin. You didn’t really understand the point of having your hands over your head, though. You assumed it was just to keep them out of the way while she worked, but you weren’t really sure. There was a light nip on your skin, your body tensing again as you gasped at the feeling. 

“Ah..What was that..?” You mumble, hoping it wasn’t something that was only minor. That would really embarrass you. 

“My teeth.” She said. Great. Now you really look like a virgin. She chuckled again and lightly raked her nails along your flesh, feeling goose bumps start to form. 

“Why? Did it feel good?” Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh god, why that voice. Why, that voice? 

“U-Um…” You start, not being entirely sure of where that sentence was going. 

“Relax, hon. I already know.” She leaned over and slowly kissed you; your body already relaxing a bit. You spent quite awhile just kissing, or at least, it felt like awhile. You weren’t too sure. You could feel her nip on your lips and lick over them quite a few times, which you tried to return to make it seem like you were at least trying. Once she pulled away, you looked up at her, licking your lips. 

“Can I move my arms down now?...” She ignored you for a moment, looking down to make sure she didn’t accidentally hit you as she moved one of her knees to the other side of you, placing her hands over your clothed chest as she settled herself on your hips. You bit the inside of your cheek, hoping she wouldn’t notice how your bulge writhed within your pants. 

“No,” She smiled sweetly at you. 

“And if it’s going to become a problem for you, I guess we’ll just have to do something about that now, won’t we?” She slowly moved herself down from your hips, keeping her hands placed on your chest as she dragged her hips across yours. You shuddered at the feeling, leaning your head back a bit and letting out a soft moan of pleasure. God her hips felt so good against yours. It felt great. You couldn’t help yourself as you closed your eyes to try and enjoy it more, focusing on nothing else. You tried to grind your hips back into hers, but she simply wouldn’t allow it. 

“Be patient. Or you won’t get anything.” She said, halting her hips.

“A-Ah..” You couldn’t help but let out a small moan, which sounded more like a needy whine. She smirked again, reaching down and undoing your belt. 

“Aw, babe, you look so cute. How could you not like it down there?” She giggled a little. You looked up at her with a small frown, opening your mouth to say something; though, all that came out was another, rather loud, moan as she brushed her hand over your pants, giving you a gentle squeeze through the fabric. She chuckled again, moving up on you and bringing the belt up to your wrists. 

“Sensitive?” She asked, pecking your lisps softly. You gave a small nod, once again embarrassed. 

“Y-Yeah..” Giving a grin, she began to tie the belt around your wrists. You shift a little, your bulge still wriggling and throbbing to get out of your pants. With one last tug on the makeshift binds, she moved back to her position on your hips, repeatedly rolling her hips over yours. 

“So tell me. Just how sensitive are you?” You could feel her pushing your shirt up higher, to about your mid stomach. You tried to focus on her words and not the sensations you were getting from both your bulge and nook, but it was hard. 

“A-Ahh…Mn..Pretty sensitive…” She grinned again; you couldn’t see it, but you knew it was there. She started to roll her hips again, a little faster than before, and by god did you thank her for that. Letting out a few more moans, you bit your lip, tugging a little on the binds. 

“D-Damn…” You whispered breathlessly. She looked up at you, but moved herself down to your stomach again. 

“Hm? What is it?” She asked, giving a slow, teasing lick starting from your lower stomach and ending just where she had placed your shirt. She then blew a small breeze over the trail, making you shiver and arch ever so slightly. 

“Hmmmm?” She hummed questioningly. “Well?” You paused for a moment, panting softly. 

“Feels good…” Was all you could manage. She chuckled again, raking her nails once more over your skin. You shivered a second time, continuing to arch a little more. 

“Would you like it to feel even better?” She asked, moving down a little and kissing around her stomach. You moaned again, feeling her nip and lick around you multiple times. 

“Y-Yesss~” You groaned, not caring about how you sounded anymore. You just had to have more, and that was all you cared about. She smirked against your skin, then, slid her hands down as she continued to kiss around you. Her hands moved to the waistline of your pants, her fingers dipping under them ever so slightly. You bit your lip, feeling her fingers slide down even more. 

“Oh, babe, your pants must be restricting you. Doesn’t that hurt?” She asked in a more teasing way than a concerned one. You gave a soft whine as her fingers stroked over your bulge, your head rolling back as you released another loud moan. 

“Poor thing.” She smiled, sitting up and moving her hand out momentarily. She reached down and started to undo your pants, still going slow, which was torture for you. Once she got them undone, gave a slight sigh of relief. You could feel your bulge, as well as you nook, leaking already, and that was quite embarrassing. In her mind, she probably didn’t feel like she had touched you yet. You opened your eyes a tad to see just what she was doing, but only blushed instead. 

“W-Were you like that the whole t-time?” You asked, still somewhat panting as your bulge squirmed and coiled in on itself. 

“No,” She said simply. How did she manage to go from fully clothed to only in her underwear? And without all the rustling that comes with taking off your clothes? You were probably too busy with the throbbing sensation in your bulge to notice. She chuckled quietly, noticing how impatient you were getting and reached down, stroking her hand along your length. You gasped and let out another groan, pushing into the bed and panting as she wrapped her fingers around you and started to pump. 

“Ahh…Oh..Oh god..” You mumbled, feeling embarrassed that you were moaning like that just because a of a simple thing like this. She smiled and leaned down a bit, softly kissing the tip of your bulge. You tensed up a little, gasping softly as she licked over it a few times as well. 

“Ohh god…” You moan, tilting your head back again. She did it again, then, trailed her tongue from your tip down to the base of your bulge, pressing a few kisses up the side of it. 

“Like it?” She asked, rubbing you a little with her thumb. 

“Yes..I-I love it…” She grinned again,

“Good. You really needed this, didn’t you?” She asked, licking up the side of your bulge again as you shivered. 

“M-Mhm…” You answered with a hum. 

“I can tell. You always seemed like you had a pole up your ass all the time.” She laughed, “This will definitely help you out.” You didn’t even care about what she was saying; you just wanted her to keep touching you. 

“B-Babe, can you k-keep doing that thing with your t-tongue, please..?” You asked, giving a whimper as your bulge throbbed again. She merely chuckled,

“How about I just do this…” She said, sliding her hand down to the base of your bulge and placing her mouth around you. You let out another groan, your body tensing and quivering at the same time. 

“O-Oh my god, yesss…” She started to suck you slow, running her tongue along you and swirling it a few times. Any part of you not in her mouth she was rubbing hard with her hand. You really did need this. She continued for a few minutes, then pulled away from you and licked her lips a little, looking up at your face. You were panting hard and had your eyes closed again, just enjoying the feelings. She then moved up, placing her legs on either side of you again and looking down at you. You opened your eyes and looked up at her in return, still blushing and panting like a fool. 

“W-What…?” You asked, dumbfounded by her action. 

“Did I do something?...” She simply reached up with two of her fingers and tapped your lower lip. 

“Open up.” You flushed again. Was she going to do what you thought? There wasn’t much time for thinking, so you did as she said and opened your mouth enough for her fingers to slip in. 

“Get them wet.” She instructed. You closed your lips softly around them and started to run your tongue along them carefully, trying to get them as wet as possible. You could still feel your bulge writhing around and pressing against you, making you let out soft moans and whimpers as you continued. She reached up with her other hand and stroked her fingers through your hair, making you let out a light purr. After a few more moments, she slowly pulled her fingers out of your mouth, smiling a little and pecking your lips softly. 

“Good boy.” She mumbled, making you blush even harder. Instead of trying to fight her words, you simply just took them, allowing her to continue with whatever it was she was doing. She shifted back down between your legs, pulling your pants down farther and reaching between them with her now wet fingers. You gasped softly and tensed up again,

“A-Ahhn…” You really weren’t used to this. It was a very odd and foreign sensation when she slowly pushed her fingers into your dripping nook. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked, stilling her movements. 

“N-No…” You panted, “It just…Feels weird.” She nodded a little, then, continued to move her fingers, going a bit deeper and then pulling back out slowly. 

“You’ll get used to it. Just relax.” You nod a little, trying to as best as you can. She moved her other hand up to wrap around your bulge again, continuing to go slow. You shivered and let out a loud moan, the two pleasurable feelings together made you breathless and a quivering mess. You were putty in her hands, and you found that you liked it. She licked her lips a little, starting to speed up with both of her movements. You panted harder, your groans becoming more frequent as she moved quicker every few moments. 

“Mnn…!” You bit your lip hard, keeping down your moans and whimpers as you tensed up again. 

“A-Ahh, o-oh god, oh gooood…” You panted, feeling close to your release now. 

“Come on, hon.” She urged you, moving her hand away and leaning down to put her mouth around you again. After a few more moments of the intense pleasure you were feeling, you released into her mouth, blushing hard and arching up a little. 

“O-Oh fuck…” You mumbled after you had finished. You opened your eyes slowly, then, looked down at her, seeing her lick her lips after pulling away from you. She moved her fingers out of your nook, purring a little and looking up at you with a smirk. 

“First orgasm?” She chuckled. You bit your lip a little, then, looked to the ceiling.

“Th-That felt so good…” You said softly, feeling her move back onto your hips. 

“Good. Because it’s not over.” What? What does she mean? 

“I-It’s not?” She shook her head, reaching up and pushing your shirt up even more.

“Nope. Damn love, how do you get this thing off anyways?” After embarrassingly explaining how to remove your shirt, she settled back down on your hips, reaching down and stroking along your bulge again. 

“Ahh…What now…?” 

“Shh. Just let me do it, okay?” You nod, allowing her to do as she pleases. After awhile of teasing you again, she looked back to your face, smirking a little and reaching down with her other hand and pulling away her panties. You couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, but you figured you knew already. 

“Ready, hon?” She asked, moving so that her hips were just above yours. You nod a little, tensing again as she lowered herself onto your bulge, letting out another moan as she did. Oh god, that was one of the best things you’ve ever felt. She let out a few noises of pleasure, then looked down at you again, keeping on hand on your chest. 

“Comfy..?” She asked. You nodded a little.

“Mhm…” 

“Good.” She started to move her hips slowly, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from making too many soft noises. You, on the other hand, were moaning and panting like you had nothing else to live for. After a few minutes, she started to speed up, repeatedly moving up and down on you, panting softly. You decided you were gong to try and do something, but you weren’t exactly sure how good of an idea it was. You thought that it was worth a shot and waited for her to start and move down you again; then thrust yourself up into her. 

“AH!” She let out a loud yelp of pleasure, tilting her head back a little and groaning. You blushed hard, not thinking once that that would be the reaction you got. 

“Oh fuck…Do that again.” She said, lifting off of you again, and starting to move down. You did as she said, thrusting up into her hard. You both let out a groan, leaning your heads back. 

“D-Damn..” You whisper, moving your hips in time with hers. She reached down and placed her hands on your shoulders, kissing you roughly and slamming her hips down on yours repeatedly. You groaned loudly against her lips, doing the same with her. Her tongue curled around yours, sucking on it slowly. You could feel yourself building up again, tensing a little with each thrust. 

“A-Ah fuck…” You panted, then, quickly kissed her again. She pulled away and licked her lips,

“F-Fuck…Come for me, babydoll…” She mumbled, resting her body on yours. You thrust up again, a wave of pleasure going through your body as you released into her. She tensed up and pushed herself down on you again, climaxing with a groan and panting a little. You looked up at her, still breathing heavy. 

“Th-That felt..Amazing..” You said softly. She smiled a little, slowly pulling off of you and lying her head down on your chest. 

“Yeah…It did.” 

“Can you untie my hands now…?” She chuckled a little,

“Sure, sure. I was actually a little surprised. Your horns didn’t get in the way.” You blushed furiously at that,

“Hey!” She nudged your side with her knee a little, untying the belt from your wrists. You sighed as you slowly lowered your arms, feeling your shoulders pop a little. 

“Thank you…” You said softly, moving your arms and placing them over her back. She lied down on you again, sighing softly and nuzzling close. 

“God, you’re warm.” 

“I know, doll.” She was right; you really, really needed that.


End file.
